bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Casper's Scare School (Bubble Guppies version) Paramedic Paranormal
Cast * Gil as Ra * Molly as Mantha * Goby as Casper * Nonny as Jimy Story the hospital, an elderly nurse and a blonde-haired nurse stare at Gil surprised as he is rushed thourgh the aisles on a stretcher by the paramedics. The blonde-haired nurse spots Molly. Blonde Nurse: Doctor, Come quick!. runs after Gil until Blonde Nurse stops her. Molly gasps as Blonde Nurse lifts her up and places her on a nearby stretcher. The doctor runs to Gil's side and examinates him. Doctor: Bring in the surgical (?) staff advance. Blonde Nurse takes the defribilator while an angry Molly is carried on her stretcher by a male nurse with Elderly Nurse following them. Gil cringles as the paramedics leave him and is connected to a machine. Molly: What are you doing?. He's not sick!. Doctor: (?) Delirious. Gil: No! She's right! It's out friend who needs help!. tries to get off the stretcher but the doctor and Elerly Nurse hold him back. Doctor: (?) Delirious. and Nonny arrive to the room. Goby places Nonny in front of the doctor and appoaches him. Goby: Excuse me. Doctor: Your fin is so dirty!. How long has it been since your your last bath?. Gil About 1 years. doctor looks at him shocked before checking Gil's pulse. Doctor: He's got low pulse!. Defibrillator. #2 goes to get the Defibrillator. Doctor: And get rid of these filthy dirt clods He needs a bath. Gil: A bath?. Now you're talkin'! walks up to Molly and gives her missing gloves. Doctor: Your glove! Goby: Doctor, please. It's terrible. I-i don't know what's wrong. Doctor: Uh, yes. Well, you're very dark. Goby: Not me. my friend. points at Nonny, who is groaning and scratching his face. The doctor leaves the defibrillator and examinates Nonny. Doctor: Looks like a serious allergic reaction of some kind. Have you been doing anything out of the ordinary? flashback shows Goby and Nonny playing Zombie Attack at the playground, with the boys hiding under the same chair. Nonny: What would you consider out of the ordinary? Nurse #3: Doctor, quickly. It's the boy with the dirty fin. Doctor: I'll be back. In the meantime, don't scratch. doctor leaves and Nurse #2 leads Nonny and Goby to another room. The boys enter the room with their chair and cookies. Nurse #2 leaves, closing the door behind her. Nonny sits on the chair and resumes scratching his head. Nonny: What could I be allergic to? Goby- It must have been something at my house, maybe it's Gil or Molly, maybe it's me. Nonnyy, don't scratch!. walks up to a chart and grabs some tape. Nonny: scratching his head. My father was right. I'm not old enough to take care of myself. I wish my mom and dad were here. ties Nonny up with the tape. Nonny: What are you doing?. Goby: Stopping you from scratching, and I'm calling your parents. This is more than we can handle. Nonny: No!. If they find out I left the house, I'll be grounded forever. I guess I was pretty stupid to do what I did. the doctor prepares to defibrillate Gil. The defibrillator powers up. Nurse #2: Clear! doctor defibrillates Gil. Gil : laughing Hey, that tickles! the defibrillator uses it on himself. Doctor: the nurses I've never seen anything like it. Gil: Um, excuse me. Somebody said something about a bath. Molly: What are you doing?. We're here for Nonny, not baths. Gil: I know. I know. But look at that tub. stares adoringly at several tubs. Molly: Gilly! Gil: Right, right Nonny. Molly: her hand on the doctor's shoulder but ends up losing it. Doctor?. Doctor: Gasps Not again!. Nurse!. Molly: Hold on!. You don't un- Nurse puts a mask on her face, trying to anestetiate her. Doctor: Get this patient to the O.R..We need to operate now!. Molly: shouting. She shoves Nurse #1's hand and the mask away. I told you I'm fine!. Doctor: She'll need a new makeover. Molly: Makeover?, like makeup? smiles..